elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Desired Artwork
|faction = House of Dibella |type = |id = f0b00y00 }} Desired Artwork is a Temples quest in . After sometime spent in the House of Dibella, the Agent is tasked with obtaining an important artwork for the House. Background After joining the House of Dibella, the Agent will have to complete a series of randomly assigned quests on their behalf, in order to gain ranks and associated benefits. Objectives *Speak with a Missionary from the House of Dibella. *Journey to and enter the town specified. **Ask around and find the contact to obtain the scarab. *Return the scarab to the Missionary before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Walkthrough Having completed some minor quests for the House of Dibella, the Agent will be asked to complete a unique task on behalf of the House. A Missionary from the House will them that the House is famed for its "preservation of great works of art," and that a piece considered worthy enough to join the House's collection has been found. The Agent is duly tasked with obtaining the artefact from the House's contact, staying in a nearby town. The Sublime Scarab Armed with only a name and a description of the contact, the Agent will have to ask around the contact's town to find out where they are staying. Once the contact's exact location is found, the Agent must find and speak with them, to which the contact will reply: Despite the contact's claim that the scarab has been attracting "every cuthroat's eyes," the Agent will not be attacked after obtaining the artwork, a scarab. It is therefore a simple journey to get back to the Missionary, before the time limit expires, to complete the quest. Reward The Missionary will reward the Agent with a random amount of , if they return before the time limit expires. The success or failure of the Agent in undertaking the quest will also affect their reputation in the House: Journal Trivia *Although the dialogue suggests that the item in quest is an "icon," the artwork will always appear as a scarab. *The Agent has the option to keep the scarab by simply failing to return to the Missionary before the time limit expires. **However, doing so will harm the Agent's reputation, while the scarab's worth will always be less than the quest reward. *NPCs will make various comments about the quest when asked for any news: **Acceptance: ***''"That quivering description is really annoying with his/her conspiracy theories."'' ***''"I wonder if that description actually has something worth stealing or not."'' **Success: ***''"After all those rumors, I hear that icon was just a forgery anyhow."'' ***''"Wonder whether the House of Dibella is going to show the icon or just store it."'' **Failure: ***''"The House of Dibella acts as if losing that icon were the end of the world."'' ***''"The House is so trusting, no wonder that race mercenary took advantage of them."'' *NPCs will also make remarks on both the contact and the scarab when asked: **Contact: ***''"name is a common archaeologist-adventurer who works for the House of Dibella."'' ***''"That description over in building? Just some kind of thief or mercenary."'' **Scarab: ***''"It's a fake, I bet. But the House probably won't know the difference."'' ***''"A forgery, in all probability. But very pretty, nevertheless."'' Category:Daggerfall: Temple Quests